


That won't make me jealous

by HeadFullOfCanons



Series: FAPuary [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Short, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadFullOfCanons/pseuds/HeadFullOfCanons
Summary: The chocolates are neatly stacked up on Oikawa's table and he just keeps on bragging how popular he is with the ladies. Iwaizumi is annoyed. Not only because Oikawa keeps doing that every year, but because he knows exactly what Oikawa is trying to achieve. But bragging about some stupid chocolate won't be enough to make Iwaizumi jealous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I'm late. But um, happy late Valentines everyone?^^

„Look Iwa-chan, I'm really popular with the ladies.“, Oikawa says, while pointing to the boxes of chocolate that he has neatly stacked on the table in front of him. Valentines day sure is a lot of fun when you're gorgeous looking.

„You'll get fat.“, is all that Iwaizumi has to say about that. Oikawa pouts, it makes him look like a little child, Iwaizumi really can't understand why the girls are so crazy about him. He may look nice, but he is an awful, annoying narcissicst most of the time. Sometimes Iwaizumi isn't even sure why he puts of with that guy himself.

After not getting a reaction out of Iwaizumi Oikawa stops his pouting act and instead puts on an annoyed face. „Rude, Iwa-chan.“, he comments. Iwaizumi actually smiles a little. _Ah, that's why._ The tolerable site of Oikawa Tooru. The site of him that is more than a stupid womanizer, in love with himself and volleyball. The hardworking, kind volleyball-genius Oikawa Toruu, who Iwaizumi admires.

But right now Oikawa is nothing like that. Right now he is a stupid boy bragging about Valentines chocolate. As if they even matter to them. He may accept them and say thank you with this stupid flirtish grin but Iwaizumi is sure that the girls mean nothing to Oikawa. Even if Oikawa sometimes gives them return gifts on white day, Iwaizumi knows that he is not serious about them. Oikawa does it to not loose his popularity and Iwaizumi thinks that's stupid.

Some might asks, how he can possibly be so sure about that. Well, that's simple. Iwaizumi knows that Oikawa doesn't care about these girls, because he is pretty sure that Oikawa doesn't care for girls at all.

Well at least not at the moment, there is still the chance that he is bisexual, or pansexual or whatever. Iwaizumi never bothered asking. He also never bothered putting a label on himself, or their relationship. It just is. It happend naturally. Childhood friends to lovers or something like that.

„Iwa-chan, don't ignore me.“, Oikawa complains and finally snaps Iwaizumi out off his thoughts. Oikawa is still rambling about chocolates and other nonsense. Iwaizumi doesn't bother with actually listening. He knows what Oikawa is up to, he wants to see Iwaizumi get jealous. But that won't happen.

Iwaizumi is usually done being jealous week before Valentines day. Because of the girls that start approaching him as soon as february starts. Suddenly they will come talk to him during breaks. But they don't come for Iwaizumi, they come to ask about Oikawa. What kind of chocolates does he like? When would be a good time to give them to him without interrupting the volleyball training or anything?

Lots of annoying and stupid questions. Iwaizumi shuts most of them down and just tells them to ask Oikawa directly, if they are that interested. But some of them are very persistent. So when the actual Valentines day comes around he is already fed up with it all. And Iwaizumi still has to watch a whole day of girls approaching Oikawa with a shy smile. Handing him homemade chocolates while whispering confessions. Then Oikawa puts on that oh so innocent smile and tells them that he is to busy with volleyball for a relationship right now. Usually Oikawa while give another smile in Iwaizumi's direction while saying that. The girls always answer the same thing.

_I understand, but please accept the chocolate anyways, I worked really hard for it_

Oikawa always takes the chocolate. He stacks it on his table and braggs about it. And all of that is just a stupid show to make Iwaizumi get jealous. But Iwaizumi is not that easy to crack. He won't get jealous over something like that, not when he knows, that Oikawa shares shy kisses with him when no one else sees. Not as long as they walk home from the training hand in hand.

No, Iwaizumi won't get jealous. At least he won't show it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all sorts of feedback are very much appreciated :)  
> Also I have a [Tumblr](http://headfullofcanons.tumblr.com/) where you can always leave prompts and request for free!


End file.
